1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-reduction agent for dielectric ceramics, and specifically relates to a non-reduction agent for dielectric ceramics containing lead oxide.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, dielectric ceramics containing lead oxide have been used as dielectric materials to manufacture monolithic capacitors. Such dielectric ceramics containing lead oxide can reach a comparatively high dielectric constant, and can be fired at low temperatures. But the insulating characteristics of the dielectric ceramics containing lead oxide deteriorates when reduced and, therefore, need to be fired in an oxidizing atmosphere. For this reason the Ag-Pd noble metal series are used as materials for the inner electrodes of the monolithic capacitor because they are stable even when fired in an oxidizing atmosphere.
However, the Ag-Pb noble metals series used for the electrodes are undesirable for a number of reasons. They are expensive which raises the cost of the monolithic capacitor, they deteriorate the insulating characteristics of the dielectric ceramics due to the migration of Ag, and the equivalent series resistance may increase because of a low dielectric constant. For these reasons, the use of Cu or a Cu series alloy has been considered because they cause less problems than the Ag-Pb nobel metals series. However, the electrical characteristics of the Cu and Cu series alloys easily deteriorate due to oxidation and, therefore, cannot be fired in an oxidizing atmosphere.